Kira Loves Lacus
by Sniper Zero
Summary: “Then let’s run away. Let’s just get as far away from here as we can, far away from Athrun and everyone else that may want to stop our love.” Lacus said looking lovingly at Kira’s eyes.


"Kira wake up! Wake up damn you!" Cagalli smacked Kira's head under the covers she was pissed that Kira was still asleep when there was something important today. She looked at herself and got even more pissed at Kira. She was wearing a dress so she was NOT going outside wearing it alone. If she had to wear a dress outside then Kira will go with her even if he doesn't want to.

"Go away Cagalli! Go by your self if you really want to go." Kira said as he put a pillow over his head. He didn't want to wake up today because if he did he knew his life would never be the same but even if he didn't wake up he knew it wasn't already the same. His life was screwed as far as he knows.

"It's a special day for Lacus so get your butt out of bed and get ready." Cagalli said as she pulled his blanket revealing Kira's bare back. He was only wearing pants and he smelled like beer. Cagalli looked surprised "Kira since when did YOU drink too much?" she asked while trying to pull Kira out of bed.

"It's none of your business if I want to drink too much, now leave me alone." Kira said as he ignored his hang over. As much as possible he didn't want to remember that today was Lacus' special day that was why he was drinking but Cagalli just had to remind him. He hated his sister right now.

"Maybe it isn't my business but why did you have to drink the night before today? And what time did you come home? I was waiting for you! Get up and let's go." Cagalli was considering resorting to violence to bring Kira out of bed but didn't since Lacus wouldn't want a bloody pulp for a guest.

"Will you just shut up!? Have you ever thought that maybe I just want to sleep all day and not go to Lacus' fucking wedding!?" If Kira wasn't facing his bed right now Cagalli would've slapped him. How dare he address his best friend's wedding like that! Kira felt bad for saying that but he was really hurt what could he do? It really hurt him that two of his best friends were getting married and he wasn't even sure if the other was his friend anymore.

'I don't care if you love Lacus just stay away from her she's mine and she's going to marry ME so just give up.' Athrun's voice kept saying that sentence inside Kira's head. He regretted telling what he feels about Lacus to Athrun, ever since he told him that Athrun and he have been growing farther apart. Athrun would glare at him whenever he would see him and Lacus talking alone.

He wished that he just didn't met Lacus so he wouldn't have to be hurt that much. Kira was so deep in thought he didn't realize that Cagalli had pulled him up. "God, where have you been? You look like road kill." Cagalli said before pulling him out of bed completely. "You're not going to Lacus' wedding like that. Go and get prepared in the bathroom." She commanded him.

'They'll get married anyway so what's the difference if I go or not? After today my life is as good as over so nothing matters anymore.' Kira thought grimly before going to the bathroom. He loved Lacus but fate wasn't kind to him. He knew that Athrun and Lacus' dads agreed on having them get married but that still didn't stop him from getting his hopes up. He knew things like that only happened in fairy tales but he still believed he had a chance and now look how miserable and hurt he is. 'I'm so stupid for thinking that.'

The trip to the church was quiet. Cagalli was driving since Kira didn't feel like it. He just sat at the back and looked at the scenery he was passing by. When the car passed by a familiar looking park Kira's eye shed tears but he quickly wiped it away. He didn't want Cagalli to see him so weak right now. The park they just passed by held many memories of him and Lacus.

Lacus used to call him and tell him to meet her at the park whenever she had troubles or fights with Athrun. He never failed to come there. He waited in their secret place in the park and when Lacus comes they just enjoy each other's company. He always pushed her in the swing while she tells him all her problems with Athrun. No matter how much his heart was breaking Kira just told Lacus everything's going to be fine between her and Athrun. Kira was brought back to reality when the car stopped.

He went out the car and saw that the church was well-decorated. It had flowers everywhere he saw that the wedding was being broadcasted. Kira just wanted the day to be over. He saw Lacus at one corner talking to other girls. He stared at her she looked so beautiful in her wedding dress but that only made him feel more miserable. Lacus caught his stare and waved at him he ignored it and went away to be alone.

Lacus felt bad that Kira just ignored her but brushed it aside since she thought that he just didn't notice her. Kira walked around the church trying to avoid everybody he just wants to be alone. He looked around him everyone was busy and happy at the wedding that was soon to take place. He went under a tree he looked at it for a while before screaming and punching it. Tears were flowing freely out of his eyes now but he didn't care no one could see him anyway.

"It's going to be alright, don't cry." Kira's eyes widened as he felt arms encircle from behind him. He wished it isn't who he thinks it is who was comforting him right now. He wiped his tears and turned around he saw Lacus, the last person he wanted to see right now. Why was she here?

"What are you doing here?" He asked emotionlessly. Lacus gave him the smile he always loved before answering him.

"I heard a loud scream so I came to check it out then I found out that it was you crying." She said letting go of the hug. Kira sat down the tree and Lacus sat beside him. He looked around and saw that no one was around then he looked at Lacus not knowing what to feel. Lacus looked back at him. There was silence between them before Lacus decided to break it. "What were you crying about?"

"You don't need to know." Kira said not looking at her. Lacus frowned at the way Kira was acting right now. She had a talk with Cagalli and she heard how he acted when she was trying to wake him up.

"You know I'm glad you came. I would've been very disappointed if you didn't." Kira looked at Lacus for a moment before looking away. His eyes widened when Lacus decided to rest her head on his shoulder. He stood up and Lacus looked at him curiously.

"You shouldn't sit on the ground you'll get your dress dirty." Kira said before walking off. Lacus was panicking but didn't know why. She didn't want Kira to leave yet but she had a feeling that Kira was trying to avoid her. She stopped Kira before he got very far.

"Kira! What I said…I really meant it." Lacus was blushing when she assured what she said was true but Kira shrugged it off and took a step forward but then stopped and looked at Lacus. He looked one last time at her beautiful figure before walking away.

"You should stop being so nice to me because I don't think we can be friends anymore." Kira said as he left a shocked Lacus alone. Kira didn't look at Lacus because he knew he hurt her by saying that but he had to make Lacus go away from his life or else he'll just be more hurt.

As Kira was walking he saw Athrun he tried to ignore him and walk pass him but was stopped. "I'm glad you finally see that you don't have a chance on Lacus. I saw that little hug she gave you but I'll let it slide." Athrun said and Kira looked at him. He knew Athrun hated him now.

"If it makes you feel any better I just broke my friendship with Lacus." Kira said as he walked away but stopped when Athrun said something.

"It does and don't worry, I'll make Lacus forget all about you." Athrun said confident that he can really make Lacus forget about Kira. "Tell me. How do you feel now that the girl you love is going to be married to me?" Athrun said with a smirk.

"I feel just the way I look." Kira said before leaving Athrun alone. His impression of Athrun changed now and he doesn't consider him a friend anymore. He wondered why he even became friends with him in the first place. While Kira walked away tears flowed from Lacus' eyes. She heard everything.

'Kira…loves me? Athrun said he only thought of me as a friend that was the only reason I agreed to this marriage.' Lacus was confused now. Will she follow her father's wishes and have a one-sided love with Athrun or will she take her chances with Kira? Kira was the only man she loved and the only one she will ever love. She almost slapped her self at the decision she made. She ran and tried to catch up to Kira but she met Athrun on the way.

"Lacus? What are you doing here? Never mind the wedding's going to start soon let's go inside." Lacus wanted to stab Athrun for telling her lies about Kira's true feelings for her but didn't. She tried to side-step him but he prevented her and pulled her inside. She tried to break free but every time she did his grasp got harder.

"Athrun let me go. I have to go somewhere." Lacus tried to make Athrun let go of her but he held her wrist tighter. "You're hurting me." Athrun ignored her pleas and kept moving forward. Lacus' eyes lit up when she saw Kira she just knew in her heart that he would come to save her from Athrun but she was dead wrong. When they passed him by he just gave a 'Happy wedding.' and ignored them both. Lacus felt hurt and angry. She was angry at Athrun for causing all of this.

Kira didn't realize that Athrun was hurting Lacus. He looked at his two ex-best friends walk away from his life. That's what he wanted anyway so he it'd be easier to forget about them but something inside him told him that he should stop Lacus from marrying Athrun.

* * *

"Athrun let me go! I want to talk to Kira!" Lacus shouted as Athrun dragged her in the empty hallway. She knew Athrun was intentionally doing this to keep her away from Kira. 

"You can talk to Kira after the wedding but right now let's get prepared for it." Athrun said calmly trying to make Lacus do what he wants but he was having a hard time.

"NO!! I want to talk to Kira NOW! Screw this wedding and FUCK YOU!!" Lacus' sudden out of character outburst made Athrun lose his temper and he pinned the pink princess in the wall. Lacus winced as she saw the maniacal gleam in Athrun's eyes.

"You're mine and only mine. I won't let him or anyone else have you. Now come here and give your husband a kiss." Lacus' eyes widened when Athrun kissed her she bit his lip and screamed out Kira's name.

"NO!! I love Kira not YOU! Get away from me!" She kicked Athrun's shin as she screamed. Athrun was getting annoyed at her saying Kira's name over and over and pinned her harder.

"You're going to marry me even if I have to knock you out cold to do it." Athrun said making Lacus scream louder. "It's no use Kira's not coming to save you and you're going to be my bride." Athrun smirked.

"Guess again asshole." An all too familiar voice said making Athrun turn around he saw a pair of violet eyes before being knocked out. Kira had put all his strength in that punch. Athrun fell to the floor and Lacus hugged him tight as soon as Athrun hit the floor.

"Kira tell me you'll never let me go." Lacus said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid." Kira said as he hugged Lacus tighter.

"You should be! Why didn't you tell me you loved me!?"

Kira broke off the hug before hungrily devouring Lacus' lips. He never felt so good in his entire life. Having the girl he loved love him back. Lacus returned the kiss with more passion and their lips separated when they needed to breathe.

"Lacus I don't think we can stop the wedding." Kira said with fear in his voice.

"Then let's run away. Let's just get as far away from here as we can, far away from Athrun and everyone else that may want to stop our love." Lacus said looking lovingly at Kira's eyes.

"That sounds good." Kira agreed then kissed Lacus again.

* * *

A/N: I think I messed up the part near the ending so sorry for that and sooo very sorry for making Athrun the antagonist here but I couldn't resist it. I think even the ending is crappy. 


End file.
